Stuck in one house
by Starfoxfan123
Summary: Heavy snow storm in Paris has been keeping everyone in the city stuck inside their home with family and friends, all except for inspector fox. But what happens when a certain someone she knows comes inside her house? Well let's find out and see. (STORY Is cancelled)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, I'm back for another sly cooper story. It's been awhile since I last made story in general, so I thought why not make a nice little Sly and Carmelita fanfic, so here you go, hope you all enjoy this short first chapter. If you do like it let me know by review or by pm, this would be much appreciated. Any who, that's all I've got to say for now, peace.**

* * *

It was winter time in Paris, and for the past week, non stop heavy snow has been coming down causing everyone in the city to be inside their home until the snow stop.

Even though the bad weather was keeping everyone stuck inside their home, many people were glad to not go to work, as they got to spend time with there family and friends.

Except for one fox, who was all by herself on this very cold day.

 **Carmelita apartment**

"Huhh day two of being stuck in here" carmelita said a little depressed as she went into the kitchen to get hot coco.

As carmelita grabbed her hot coco, she then left kitchen and went back inside her room where's she laying all day long.

Once in her room, carmelita placed her coco on top of a shelf that was next to her bed, she then got into her bed and laid down staring at the roof thinking to herself as she sigh from being stuck in her house.

 _Really wish I was Inside my office doing paper work right now._

 _Wow did you really just said that_

 _Well it's better being over there then doing nothing here all day._

 _But still, you don't even talk to anyone at Interpol._

 _Yeah because most of the people who tried to talk me are smartass guys who just want to mess around me, or girls who just like start drama._

 _True._

 _Besides I miss being out investigating and chasing coop….criminals._

 _Ahhh, so you miss him._

 _Ugh this is stupid, why am I even talking to myself like or thinking..whatever._

 _Well, you really have know one else to talk to right now, so that's just leads you to your mind._

Carmelita groan as she placed a pillow on top of her head.

 _So who was it that you missed you right now._

 _I already said it, I miss catching criminals._

 _Strange, that's not what I heard you say, from what you said before, it almost sounded like you said you miss cooper._

 _I don't miss cooper and I would never miss him._

… _..still though, it would nice if I had someone to keep me company for the weekend until the snow stops falling._

 _When you said that, do you mean a certain criminal that you've been having your eyes on._

"Alright you know what I.." just when carmelita was about to finish her sentence, a knock could be heard coming from her door to the house.

"The hell, who can be in this weather right now" carmelita said as she took her shock pistol out from Inside the shelf for protection as she went to go open the door to see who it was.

As carmelita made it into the living room, she then walked towards the front door and opened it.

"Oh my god" carmelita mumbled

" hello, sorry to disturb you sir or ma'am" the person said looking at the ground not being able to open his eyes due to cold wind and heavy snow hitting him outside "but could you let me in for a moment, I just need to use your phone call someone, I promise I'll be in and out".

Carmelita smirk as the person who was standing right in front of her was none other then sly cooper himself, all cold and tired.

"Sure right this way" carmelita said as she lead sly towards the couch where she made him sit.

"Thank you ma'am really appreciate it" sly said as he started to rub his eyes".

Carmelita smirk "no problem….ringtail".

"Wait what" sly said from surprise as he just opened his eyes to see that he looking at inspector carmelita with a smirk on her face as he heard a click noise.

"Got you ringtail".

* * *

 **Hey everyone me again, I just wanted to ask, if you want to see more sly cooper stories from me in the future then let me know guys. That's all I wanted to say guys. Oh yeah and hope you all have a wonderful day everybody, peace out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating this story for awhile, Work has been killing me lately. Anyways here is you guys go chapter two, hope you all enjoy the story so far, if you do let me know in the pm or in the review, that would be much appreciated.**

* * *

Sly looked stun as he stared at his hands that we're now in handcuffs, he then looked back up to see carmelita who still had a smirk on her face but quickly change into a serious one once he looked at her.

"Okay ringtail what are you up to this time" carmelita said flatly.

"Nothing criminal related if that you were assuming inspector, the reason why I was outside was because I was trying to look for someone really important to me" sly said as he grin.

"Cooper who in the hell is this person you're willing to freeze yourself just to go see" carmelita said frustration as she saw sly starting to shiver now from the wet clothes he had on.

Sly grin as he saw Carmelita becoming worried for him "she's standing right in front of me".

Carmelita cheeks was bright red as she was blushing madly.

 _He was outside this whole time looking for me._

Carmelita thinking was interrupted as she heard sly sneezing a few time. Carmelita got on one knee and placed her hand on sly's head.

 _He's burning up._

"Damn it cooper, why do you half to be an idiot raccoon" she said in a mixture of and anger and worriedness".

Sly sneeze again "hey it was worth it, besides we haven't seen each other for awhile now and I miss that" he said with honesty.

"You're sick now you know that right".

"It's just a little sneeze carm".

"Cooper your head is burning up, how long were you outside for".

"Don't know lost track of time after thirty minutes".

"Thirty minutes! Why did it take you that long just to find my….." carmelita sigh as knew what happened "you went to my apartment that I don't live in anymore".

Sly started to shiver as he nodded his head "Yeah the look on my face when I saw the entire place completely empty I bet it was priceless" he said trying lighten things up.

"I thought you knew by now that I moved out of that apartment a month ago".

Sly chuckled "well now I know next time where to go whenever I want to see you" sly said as he smiled.

Carmelita was about to say something about her home topic until sly started sneeze even more, he then groan a little.

Sighing carmelita placed her hand on sly head again to see how his condition was.

 _He's starting to burn up more._

"Cooper lay down on the couch".

"Carmelita really I don't think I need to".

"I'm not giving you a option ringtail lay down on the couch now or else" carmelita then grabbed her shock pistol and began to charge it up.

Sly gulp as the pistol started charging up, not wanting to anger the fiery vixen, sly did what he was told and lay down.

"Does your gang even know you left your place?"

"Yes and no".

"What ?" carmelita said confused.

"Let me explain, see me, bentley and murray have decided to take little break from planning heist and other things so we decided to have little vacation for us, but there was one problem".

"And what was it".

"Well we each wanted go to a place that the other person didn't want to go to, for me I wanted to stay here in paris and just relax here at home, but bentley didn't, he wanted to go see space museums in the U.S. while murray wanted to go to Japan and try out many sushi buffets" sly sneeze.

"So yes they know I'm in paris and they know I'm going to leave hq from time to time, but no they don't know about me leaving home during a crazy snow storm and being inside a house where the most beautiful inspector lives".

Carmelita blush.

 _See I told you miss being around him._

 _I hate to admit it but I do miss him a little._

"Hey carmelita".

"Yes cooper".

"Do you think that you can maybe remove the handcuffs, it's really making it difficult for me to get comfortable" sly said with a pleading look.

Carmelita grin "I don't know ringtail, how do I know you might try to escape".

Sly made a weak smile "come on carmelita you and I both know that I'm too weak right now to attempt to leave, also why would I even try to leave when I'm here with you gorgeous".

Sly smirk as carmelita looked away so sly wouldn't see her blush.

"You promise not to go around snooping at my stuff when I'm gone for a minute or two".

"Promise".

"Alright then I'll take them off of you but just remember ringtail" carmelita said as she got up close to sly face "I'll be watching really close".

Sly grin "Yes ma'am, I'll make sure to be on best behavior".

Carmelita smiled "good".

"So…...do you by any chance think you can make some hot coco" sly said.

"I could, but I half to tell ringtail my hot coco is not the best".

Sly smiled "I'll take my chance.

* * *

After sometime, the hot cocoas were finished as carmelita came out of the kitchen and back into the living room where she saw sly laying on the couch covered in the blanket carmelita gave him awhile ago as he watched TV.

"So what'cha watching" carmelita said as she placed the hot cocoas on a small table right by the couch, she then took a seat in one of chairs in the living room.

"Robin Hood" sly said.

"Robin hood really".

"Yeah, who doesn't like robin hood, he steals from the rich and gives to the poor".

Carmelita smiled.

 _Oh ringtail._

As the cartoon kept going sly was looking into the direction of carmelita many times.

Carmelita didn't really have a problem since it was sly, but after awhile she started to wonder why he kept looking at her constantly.

"Hey do you need something".

"Well more like a buddy".

"What do ya mean".

Sly started to blush a little "well I was wondering if you would like to come on the couch with me".

Carmelita giggled as she thought it was cute to see sly blush.

The giggled cause sly to blush more from embarrassment.

"Sure ringtail I don't mind going to the couch" carmelita said as she got off the chair and walked towards to couch.

"Here let me just sit up real quick".

"No it's fine, continued to lay down, just raise your head up".

"Umm sure".

Sly did what he was told raise his head just enough where carmelita can have a spot on the couch

Once Carmelita was seated sly rested his head this time on carmelita legs.

Carmelita smiled as she looked down at sly "thought you might needed to rest your head something instead of the flat couch".

Sly smiled "thanks appreciate it".

"No problem ringtail".

Time went by fast as sly and carmelita we're having a wonderful time together watching different TV shows, making comments on funny and weird commercials and talking a little about their work.

* * *

As is it became midnight, one of carmelita favorite show came on.

"Ahh sweet, a new episode of paranormal sightings".

Usually carmelita would always records the show and watch it during day time when ever she was off from work since she was afraid watching them at night, but since she had sly with her, she couldn't wait to watch it.

"Hey sly you really check this out" carmelita said to sly but no reply came back.

"Sly" carmelita said again as she looked down to see sly sleeping.

 _Oh well looks like it's just me watching this one._

As the show was almost over, carmelita felt frighten as the show had many strange and scary clips and noise, but as she heard a yawn from sly, she remember that she was not alone.

Carmelita smiled as she looked down at sly "even though you're asleep, you still keep give me comfort by being with me, even though you snore from time to time" carmelita chuckled "still I'm glad you came here, I really miss having our time together as well" carmelita then leaned down little to kiss sly on his cheek "sweet dreams ringtail" carmelita said as she continued to watch her show while messing with sly's ears.

* * *

 **Honestly I don't know if this chapter is good or not, kind of wrote this chapter around 3 am so sorry if its kind of sloppy. Well that's all I got say for now. And hope you all have a wonderful day everyone, peace out guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys ughh it's been a very long time since I last posted or updated any stories, and I guess I half some explaining to do on why I was gone for a few months. Number one, I've been working at meh job for awhile until some bad shit went down and I quit, not going to go to details cause y'all don't need to know. Number Two, I've been going out more and I fucking love it. Number 3, School has been kicking my ass this year so I had no me time. Anyways I just want to apologize for not updating this story for so long, honestly I kind of forgot about this story when I was busy, but some of you guys reminded me that I never finish this story and that's unacceptable so I promise you guys I will finish this story before the end of January that's a promise.**

* * *

It was nine o'clock and carmelita began to rub her eyes as she started to wake up from her sleep. After rubbing her eyes carmelita was about to stand up until she felt someone laying on her legs. She look down with her vision still blurry from just waking up, she smiled as she saw a grey figure with blue on him.

"Oh yeah, forgot you were here" carmelita said as she played with sly's right ear. She giggle a little as sly's ear would twitch when she mess with it.

Wondering if sly still had a fever, carmelita place her hand on sly's head to check. She sigh in relief as his fever seem to be gone.

"You know, you sure can be idiot sometimes ringtail".

Sly face grin as he opened his eyes "now that seems kind of rude to say that to your guest".

Carmelita was startle "jeez ringtail don't scare me like that, you almost gave me a heart attack".

Sly chuckled seeing carmelita jump like that "sorry, should have yawn before saying something".

Carmelita gave sly an angry look as she hates being scared. Sly made a silly smile "so did you sleep well" as he got up and began to stretch a little.

Carmelita got up as well "yeah I did" she said as headed towards the kitchen.

"I'm going to make some coffee, do you want some".

Sly began to decide whether he want some "nah I'm good, thank you though" he then walk into the kitchen as well.

"Need help" sly said.

"Copper I'm pretty sure I know how to make coffee, after all I do need this to help me get through the day when I'm at Interpol and especially when I'm chasing you so I can catch you".

"Well I am in your house and I am kind of stuck here, so technically my lovely inspector you did caught me".

Carmelita smiled "that's not what I meant ringtail".

Sly chuckled as he was enjoying his time being with his inspector.

"You know since you're here, can you grab a cup for me, it's on the very top cabinet near you.

"No problem" sly said as he opened the cabinet and grabbed the cup, he then place it on a small kitchen table, he then yawn loudly while looking at the oven clock, the time was 7:30 a.m.

"Still tired I see" Carmelita said.

"Mmmhmm I usually don't wake up at this time" sly said as he sat on a chair right by the small table "aren't you"

Carmelita turned around to face sly as she lean on the kitchen wall while waiting for coffee to be done "no not really, I've gotten use to waking up at this time since the first day working with Interpol".

"I see".

"So if you don't wake up at this time then what time do you wake up".

Sly smirk as he got from the chair and walked towards carmelita.

"Well I probably would have still been sleeping, if it weren't for a certain fox playing with my ear".

Carmelita had guilty face but quickly change it back to normal as she turned away from sly" don't know what your talking about" she said while her face turned a little red.

Sly chuckled "it's fine, when I was a little kid my mom would say I had the most softest ear's she's ever felt.

Carmelita smiled "you're right ear twitch when I was playing with it".

"I notice".

A few minutes pass by and the coffee was finally ready. Sly then grabbed the cup from the table and handed it to carmelita, she then filled it.

"So do you wanna sit in the kitchen or in the living room" carmelita said.

"The kitchen table seems nice, let's just sit there".

Carmelita and sly both sat down in there own chairs face to face with each other.

 _Man she is so beautiful_

Carmelita took a sip of her coffee and began to start the conversation "so I just thought of an idea" she then smirk.

"What's your idea"

"Well you see, when you fell asleep and I stayed up watching TV, and I was thinking about what to do with you when the snow is clear, do I let you go and be free or do I take you to Interpol where you'll be locked up and get my promotion as captain carmelita".

Sly felt hurt as carmelita was saying this to him, he was having so much fun he forgot about their usual life.

"Carm you can't rea…"

"Let me finish, as I said I didn't know whether to let you go or take you in, until now" she then went to her room we're she grabbed her handcuffs.

Carmelita then return back to find sly sitting on his chair with his head down.

Carmelita felt bad but knew sly wouldn't mind what she was going to do. Once she was behind sly she then cuffed him.

Carmelita walked in front of sly, sly then looked up at her "I guess you made your mind huh" he said in a depress way.

"Well not yet".

"What.. then why did you cuff me, I already promise you I wouldn't do anything bad" sly said confused.

"Even though you kept your promise, you're still thief cooper and I can't let you go that easy, on the other hand, you have been keeping me company, and I half to admit, I do enjoy having you around ringtail.

Sly smiled a little.

"That's why I decided to give you a chance to not be locked up, if you can do this".

"Tell me what to do Carmelita and I'll do it".

"Let's see, we have about two more days until the weather clears up, so if you do what I say, and keep me company like a nice thief then I'll let you out of this jail" carmelita said as she wave the key to the handcuffs in sly's face.

"Sly smirk once he realized what carmelita was doing "But what if I don't want to leave this jail, it's really cozy".

"Sorry but this is only a two day sentence".

"Well in that case, I sly cooper, will be a good prisoner and do whatever you inspector carmelita fox want".

Carmelita chuckled, "good thief, so for your first duty, you must make some hot coco for me, now I'm gonna go take a hot shower" carmelita then started walking upstairs.

Sly look dumbfounded "wait how can I make coco if I'm handcuffed".

Carmelita laughed and shouted "NOT MY PROBLEM" as she closed the bathroom door.

Sly sigh as he grin "this is going to be tougher then I thought".

* * *

 **Man I hope you guys enjoy this chapter cause this killed my brain a little, anyways if you guys enjoy this chapter let me know by writing a review or PM.**

 **Hope you all have a good day and hope you all have a good Christmas, peace guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I'm afraid I have some good news and some bad news. First I'm going to start with the bad news. So the bad news is, I'm going to stop updating stuck in one house, due to the lack of interest I have in it. Plus, I haven't figure out, how to continue this story or think of a way to end it. So this might be the last update to this. I really am sorry for the people who follow this story, but If I half to force myself to write a story, then it's not fun for me, so I hope you guys can understand.**

 **Okay now the good news, so another reason why I'm going to stop updating this fanfic, is because I'm going to create more stories for Starfox, and few of sly cooper as well. The reason why I'm going to focus more on starfox, is because I'm a huge fan of it, after all, I did grew up with this series since I was a little kid.**

 **Again I apologize, but I think it's for the better, have a good day everyone.**

 **Peace**


End file.
